


Finding Our Way

by DemonAngelSakina



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Assassins, Author has no clue how to tag, Bounty Hunters, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humans, M/M, Male Slash, New Relationship, Oral Sex, Sci-Fi Setting, Swearing, after space war, and more oh my, author needs to stop having so many writing projects, but this is literally self-indulgent af, literally in space, mentions of future bondage, more smut to come, more tags to be added next chapter, past female/male relationship, pun intended this time, rating changed for safety, striptease, there's context for this, thieves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonAngelSakina/pseuds/DemonAngelSakina
Summary: " Three years...this mouthy thief had kept him ensnared without fail for three years using only himself while the assassin's previous owners had needed to keep him shackled and collared like a common beast. Maybe this was love in some twisted way? Or maybe he was just chained to the thief because of lust? "
Relationships: (past) Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just self-indulgent AF porn between two original characters from an old sci-fi-themed writing project that I have never gotten around to finishing and have only bits and pieces of--i.e. short, but informative character sheets, summaries for stand-alone chapters/arcs, ect.  
> No idea if I'll ever write anything regarding the original plot--who knows, maybe I would?--but this side-piece/self-indulgent porn piece demanded that I at least get this first part done.  
> If people actually like this part, I could do another chapter of pure porn with a sprinkle of plot. (Or PWP...it can go either way.)  
> Lemme know below.

"So...Murdock. What now?"

"Hm?" The assassin queried, turning his head to regard the thief sitting next to him with a raised brow. The thief merely grinned before taking another swig from the metallic bottle in his hand. "Just what I said. What now."

"Ain't that shit your job to decide, Phoenix?"

"Well..." The blond trailed off, looking at the bottle then up at the multi-colored fireworks lighting up the night sky of Argus. "It's not every day that we come out on the other side of a galactic war, so...you know."

"Wherever you go, I'm following. Told you that several times already, Boss." The assassin rumbled, taking the bottle from the younger man's hand and downing a swig of the contents for himself--the older man's pale brown eyes narrowing as he considered if the 'borrowed' Candorian alcohol in the bottle was closer to being compared to a Terran 'whiskey' or if it was more like a Terran 'bourbon', before deciding that, either way, he was still going to drink it.  
At least Candorians had the common sense to not make their alcohol with synthetics.

Phoenix nodded--seemingly unaware of the direction that the assassin's thoughts had gone--and leaned forward, resting his arms over his knees. "Yeah. But it's normally followed by some comment relating to me paying you, Murdock. Or me not paying you enough."

"I only use that last one when you drag me into some stupid bullshit."

"Hey! I never drag you into stupid bullshit."

The ravenette said nothing in response to that comment--letting his silence and raised eyebrow speak for him--and merely took another swig of the alcohol in the bottle, content to remain sitting on the rooftop, far above the revelry of the Alliance on this planet celebrating their hard-fought victory over the Xornian Empire. 

A crease formed at his brow as the only sign of his turning thoughts--a victory, yes...but one that had come far too close to being a Pyrrhic one. The Xornian Empire may be in shambles, but the Intergalactic Alliance was barely more than a shadow of itself. The real danger would be what came next--chaos, disorder, anarchy...lucrative opportunities for some, nightmares for the rest. 

"All of this? It'll only get worse before it gets better. Right now's just the eye of the storm. Shit's gonna go down hard at some point, Phoenix...and we need to sort out where we'll be standing when it does."

The thief frowned, but nodded as he watched the goings-on below, fully aware that the rest of his crew was mingling in the drunken debauchery below even if he couldn't see any of them in the crowd below despite his vantage point--no, wait...he was at least seventy-percent sure that he just saw the Muvo brothers drinking with a group of Alliance soldiers...and it was a safe bet that the pair were probably drinking the soldiers under the table. 

"Yeah. I know, Murdock. I'll...I'll figure something out to keep the team safe and well paid."

After a moment of companionable silence between them, the blond looked back at the older man, tilting his head to one side curiously. "Hey, Murdock?"

The ravenette wordlessly passed the bottle back, barely glancing over at the thief, who merely gave a quiet sigh at the assassin's lack of response. The blond took a long drink from the bottle before he spoke again. "Why do you stick around anyway? Lots of people could pay you a helluva lot more than me--especially with your skills."

Murdock kept his mouth shut as the thief continued to talk. 

"I mean...nine times outta ten, you look like you're debating on just saying 'fuck it' and shooting us all. Mostly me actually--"

"The last time that happened, was only because you and that bitch decided that the engine room was the perfect place to fuck." Murdock rumbled, only to rake his fingers back through his slicked-back hair at the pained look that overtook the thief's face at the reminder of the traitor who had played the whole crew--the blond man more than any of them--like a cheap kazoo for three years before they'd left her for dead on a detonating warship over four months ago. 

"Look...I'm not trying to hurt you by reminding you of all of that shit. But I haven't looked at any of you like that--mainly you--since that last time." Murdock took a deep breath, eyes narrowed in a scowl as he watched the goings on below their perch--half certain that he'd just seen 'Zenith' knock someone cold for trying to get their pair of android technicians drunk. "Besides, why does it matter why I stick around? What should matter is just that I do."

"I...yeah. I gotcha, Murdock." Phoenix muttered quietly, looking away from the older man to focus on the sky above them. "Thanks though...for sticking around through all of this."

Murdock merely grunted and took another drink from the bottle in his hand. He swallowed and turned his head back to study the thief, before letting out an annoyed sigh and setting the bottle down on his side of the ledge so that it wouldn't be knocked over the side--the last thing that they needed to do was to accidentally give some drunken politician or militant a concussion right now...even if there were a few he'd personally like to shoot. "Phoenix."

"Hmm? What is it--" The blond started only to be cut off by the assassin's lips pressing against his own as a calloused hand rose to curl around the back of his neck and hold the younger man in place. The noise from the celebration below seemed to fade away--the world condensing down to just the press of lips...lips parting and tongues twining...the smokey-sweet taste of the Candorian alcohol between them...the feeling of the assassin's goatee pressing against the thief's skin...the firm, yet oddly-gentle hand--far more gentle than anyone could think the older man capable of--on his neck that seemed to only be there to both guide and ground him.

As quickly as it had happened, it ended and Murdock drew back only far enough that their lips no longer touched, but the older man had yet to release his grip...and Phoenix reached up to grab the man in front of him by the shoulders--fingers digging into the thick material of the older's man's coat. "Kieran Murdock. Do not play with me. Do not kiss me like that unless you mean it."

"Wouldn't have done it if I didn't, Phoenix."

"Then...you better start calling me 'Lex'." Phoenix said, trying to tug the ravenette forwards into another kiss, yet growing frustrated at how he could not make the other man move as he wanted. "And you'd better kiss me again."

"Pushy." Murdock rumbled before shifting so that he could easily push the blond thief off of the ledge and back onto the rooftop--moving with the younger man so that they were both safely away from the ledge and well hidden from the eyes of anyone below who might have been tempted to look up. Phoenix reached up and grabbed the older man's coat once more, tugging him down so that the assassin was on top of him--earning a raised brow from the older man...and a faint upturn of the corner of the dark-haired man's lips. "And impatient as ever."

"Bite me."

"Ask nicely." 

The blond opened his mouth to fire off a retort at the older man, but his words cut off into a quiet groan when he felt the ravenette begin pressing slow, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Phoenix clenched his fists on the thick material of the heavy longcoat the man above him wore and twisted his head to the side--baring more of his throat for Murdock's taking. 

"You know...I fucking hated seeing you with that bitch--hated seeing you with anyone who wasn't me."

"Made the big, bad "Black Wolf" jealous?"

"More like you made me want to pin you to a wall and mark you up as mine."

"Fucking hell, Murdock!" Phoenix groaned, arching up against the assassin's body as Murdock bit just beneath the edge of his jaw and began sucking on the softer skin there. Frustrated, the thief gripped at the man's shoulder and neck, forcing him up to seal their lips in a heated kiss--tongues battling for control, teeth clicking. When Murdock drew up from the kiss so that they could both breathe, Phoenix tried desperately to tug him back down. "How...how long have you wanted me?"

"Eh...first thought about fucking you to shut you up back in that Meridian jail cell we met in." Three years...this mouthy thief had kept him ensnared without fail for three years using only himself while the assassin's previous owners had needed to keep him shackled and collared like a common beast. Maybe this was love in some twisted way? Or maybe he was just chained to the thief because of lust? "Decided I wanted you for myself about a year or so ago when you were so determined to help me kill off all of those Syndicate assassins that came after me, even after I'd told you to fuck off."

Phoenix frowned--if he'd known back then what he knew now, he would have dumped Psiren like a small, ready-to-blow thermonuclear device and gone after Murdock...it certainly would have saved him who knows how much hell. "Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you just do it? Fucking hell, Murdock--I've never hidden that I'm bi."

"You were with that bitch, Phoenix and...like it or not...I'm not the kinda guy that tries to break up a relationship like that, even if I wish like hell I'd put a shot in that Arcadian traitor a year ago."

Phoenix gritted his teeth then tugged the ravenette down into another kiss, arching up against the older man as strong, gloved hands gripped and stroked over the protective layers of material that hid the thief's body from the world. A low moan escaped the thief's kiss-bruised lips as the assassin's own lips moved downwards to seal over the pulse point of the younger's throat, sharp teeth nipping teasingly at tanned skin as the thief's hips thrust up towards the older man. 

It would be easy--infinitely so--to start tearing away at the layers until there was nothing separating them...but...

"You're a tempting thing...but I ain't got no lube on me, and I'm not fucking you out here--lube or not--where anyone could see what belongs to me."

Phoenix cursed under his breath and shifted to hook a long leg firmly over the older man's hip in attempt to keep Murdock firmly on top of him. "If you think I can walk right now, you're a damned idiot. At least finish what you started, Murdock. You can fuck me through your bunk after."

Murdock raised a dark brow at that--'fuck him through the bunk' eh? Well...that could be doable. He shifted his knee between the younger's man's legs--pressing his thigh firmly against the thief's groin and earning a desperate-sounding groan from the blond. "I suppose I can get you off...but it will cost you right now...and later."

"Don't care about the cost--just do it."

Murdock couldn't help the small quirk of his lips as he looked down at the thief beneath him. "You sure?"

"Kieran Murdock...just get me off then fuck me like you've wanted to do, back in your bunk. That is a fucking order from your captain."

"You know, 'captain'...patience is a virtue."

"Not right now it isn't." Phoenix hissed--not wanting to run the risk of anyone, especially any of their crew, hearing him right now...if only because he didn't want anything to stop what was happening...or, at least, he didn't want anything to stop him from kicking the assassin's ass into gear to start something other than--his thoughts cut off abruptly as the firm, clothed thigh pressed to his groin shifted further, and his hips bucked upwards in a bid for some kind of friction.

"You could stand to learn some." Murdock rumbled...before moving away from the golden-haired thief whose expression morphed into feral rage at the loss of contact. "Don't look at me like that. I'll give you want you want...but you need to do a little something for me first."

The assassin sat down on the rooftop, folding one leg in front of himself as he drew up his other so that his arm could rest on his knee; he crooked a finger towards the thief, beckoning the blond forward. "Come here."

Phoenix clenched his jaw...but two could play this game. Slowly he rolled onto his stomach--dark green eyes never once breaking contact with the older man's pale brown ones--then slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. How he kept the smirk from forming on his lips, he would never know...but the sharp intake of breath from the assassin made the vague sense of humiliation from crawling over to the man, so very worth it.

And, if his own penis had gone from half-hard to fully hard from the action...well...Murdock didn't need to know that part right now.

The thief rested a gloved hand on the older man's upper thigh--dangerously close to the assassin's groin--and lowered his head so that he was peering up at the man through his fringe with a smoldering, half-lidded gaze. "Want me to suck you off? Bet you've been dreaming 'bout it--me on my knees, begging for your cock like a slut?"

"You're forgetting how many times I've walked in on you 'cause you couldn't be assed to remember that your bunk exists." Murdock muttered, looking down at the thief, a half-smirk quirking his lips. "I know you're a slut."

"Okay, I'll admit that." Phoenix laughed at that and rubbed a gloved hand over the thick bulge in the material of the older man's pants as he leaned up and moved in closer, dropping his voice to a low whisper as his lips brushed over the shell of the assassin's ear. "Just like I'll admit that I've always been told that I'm damn good with my mouth."

The blond shifted once more--trailing his lips over the man's pale cheek and down the older man's jaw to his throat. "Bet you'd love to watch me choke myself on your cock. Want to test just how little of a gag reflex I've got?"

"Well shit...I ain't saying 'no' to that." Murdock snorted--raising a hand to grip the back of the younger man's neck. "Might even get me some peace and quiet for once."

"Fuck you."

"Nah...think I'll be the one fucking you later."

A part of Phoenix wanted to fire back a retort...but the rest of him was far more interested in making certain that 'later' did happen. The blond shuffled closer on his knees, and moved his hands up to work at getting the assassin's belt buckle open--an annoyed furrow formed between his brows before he huffed and leaned back to rest himself on the heels of his boots as he undid the straps on his gloves. Phoenix shoved the gloves into one of the inner pockets of his coat--ignoring the snort of amusement from the assassin--and leaned back down, easily getting the belt buckle apart and undoing the closures on the ravenette's thick pants.

Green eyes widened a moment as he drew the assassin's half-hard length from the confines of the pants, only for a smirk to form to cover his momentary, and very pleased, surprise. "Damn...just how I like it on a guy: long and thick. Bet I won't be walking after you get done with me later."

"Phoenix." Murdock said--his voice as calm and unwavering as it always was--as he brought a gloved hand up to tangle his fingers into thick blond locks, eyes narrowing. "I can always just tie you up, buck naked, to my bunk and not touch you all night."

The ravenette raised a brow when he heard the younger's sharp intake of breath at the threat. "Well, shit...you're just a grab bag of kinks, aren't you? Good thing I've got a working set of cuffs from the last time we were arrested."

"Later." Was all Phoenix said before the blond lowered himself and licked the head of the assassin's length, moving down the shaft in a slow, easy pace and brushing his nose against the thick black curls at the base as he hand stroked over the hardening flesh. "Trust me...you can do whatever you want to me, all night long...just as long as you do me."

With that, the thief moved back along the older man's length and took the head into his mouth--relaxing his throat and sliding down to take as much in as he could in one go...and narrowly avoiding trying to smirk around the assassin's shaft, from how pleased he was with the low, rumbling growl that he'd earned from the ravenette. Murdock's fingers tightened in the blond's hair--only bracing himself, but never once trying to guide or manipulate the slow, languid pace that the thief had begun.

"Trust me, Lex...you're gonna be screaming like I'm your personal god before we're done."

Phoenix drew off the assassin's wet length--popping his tongue and turning a crooked grin up on the ravenette, before leaning back in and picking up his pace. After all...the sooner that he got the assassin off here...the sooner that the man would get him off...and the sooner that the ravenette would be fucking him senseless on the 'Storm Chaser'.

It was a damn good thing that none of them had anywhere they wanted to go tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT PART 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not but I found this in text form on my phone (where I've had to relegate most of my writing to since being an essential worker means I'm rarely home/on my computer) and realized it had been there a few weeks and I should probably post it and work on the next chapter.  
> I'm pretty sure this is a good, old-fashioned smut fest.  
> I'll work on the next chapter as often as I can (which is mostly lunch breaks at this point).

As soon as the door slid shut behind them, the thief found himself shoved up against the door--the assassin pressed as close to the blond as he could, one hand bracing them both against the door. Phoenix groaned quietly and reached up to wrap his arms around the ravenette's neck--encouraging the older man to kiss him again.

Murdock slid one hand away from the thief and over to the control panel--one-handedly tapping in the lock command for his quarters before bringing his hand back over to push beneath the thick, rust-colored material of Phoenix's longcoat, gloved fingers curling into the snug black shirt beneath. He growled low in his throat--moving away from the thief's lips and down to his throat to bite at the exposed skin.

"Fucking hell...Murdock..." Phoenix groaned as the assassin's teeth nipped at his pulse point before mapping out every sensitive spot along the thief's throat. When Murdock began sucking a fresh mark to the soft skin beneath the blond's jaw, Phoenix unwound his arms from the older man's neck...only to bury his fingers into the man's gelled back hair. "Fuck...how the fuck do you--"

"--'Know all your hotspots', Boss?" Murdock murmured, drawing away from the marks now decorating the younger man's throat and jaw. "Answer's up to you."

The assassin leaned in once more to press a kiss just beneath the thief's ear. "Option A...I've walked in on you enough times to know what gets you off as well as you do."

Phoenix gritted his teeth--twisting his fingers in the older man's shorter hair--but only earned an amused-sounding huff from the ravenette...who moved up to lick at the blond's bruised lips. "Or Option B...you're just too damn easy to read."

The blond jerked back with one hand--forcefully tilting Murdock's head back--and moved in to suck at the older man's Adam's Apple. A low, rumbling moan escaped the assassin's lips--the hand supporting them on the door tightened into a fist. "...How do you want it, Lex?"

"Could swear we discussed that earlier." Phoenix muttered before he pulled the assassin in for another kiss--drawing back so that their lips brushed when he spoke next. "Pretty damn sure that I ordered you to fuck me through your bunk."

Murdock shifted enough to slide one of his legs between Phoenix's own--his thigh pressing against the younger man. The blond hissed at the contact and leaned in to nip at the ravenette's jaw before shifting to nuzzle the edges of his goatee. "I also recall a promise to 'tie me up buck naked'...and there was an offer that you'd be using a set of cuffs from when we were last arrested?"

"That what you want then? Me to tie you up and fuck you like a whore?"

"Murdock...Kieran..." Phoenix muttered--unable to fight the deliriously pleased smile that formed when the assassin did not correct him on using the man's first name like this. "Please...I'm a slut, not a whore. Now come on...deliver on your words for me."

Murdock growled low in his throat at the thief--moving so that he could bite at one of the forming bruises that he'd already marked the blond's skin with, and earning a pleased moan from the younger man before he drew back to lick his own lips at seeing the faint imprint of his teeth on the thief's neck...his mark. His claim.

"You've got me all to yourself..." The blond smirked as he leaned in to nip at the older man's earlobe--punctuating each of his next words with a gentle bite. "...all night long."

"Alright...but first." Murdock muttered before pulling back--his hands sliding forward so that he could keep the thief pinned to the door just by the lapels of the blond's longcoat. "Put on a little stripshow for me."

"Do I get to undress you after...or will you put on a show for me?"

"Depends on how good you are." Was all that Murdock said--lips quirked in a smug, almost-devious little smirk--before he released the thief and stepped back, moving to drop himself onto the small built-in lounge. The assassin stretched as he sat down--eyeing the younger man still leaning against the door. Murdock rested his arms along the top of the lounge--planting his feet firmly to the floor with his legs parted. "Come on, Boss. Let's see you work for what you want."

Phoenix grinned as he pushed himself from the door--his hands raising to push his coat off of his shoulders. "Thought I did enough of that earlier when I was sucking you off on the roof?"

Murdock gave a dismissive shrug of his broad shoulders, but declined to grant the thief a verbal answer. 

The blond shook his head--letting his coat catch at his elbows before he straightened his arms and let the heavy material drop to pool on the floor at his feet. Slowly, the thief approached the lounge--stripping off his gloves and computer bracers as he moved closer to the assassin. A sly smile formed on his lips as he undid the buckles holding on his gear harness and blaster belt--the assassin was stripping off his own gloves now.

Phoenix tugged at the hem of his shirt before beginning to all-but peel the material from his body--flexing his abdomen as he drew the material up, before pulling it over his head and tossing it somewhere off to the side. The assassin had removed his own coat and gear belts now--sitting on the lounge in only his own shirt, pants, and heavy boots.

The thief chuckled as he sauntered over to the lounge--running his hands down his own chest and abs until they settled on the waistband of his pants. As he undid the first closure, the assassin smirked. "Easy there, Boss. Better get the boots and all off first...otherwise you'll fall on your ass like the last time you did this stunt."

"Fuck." Phoenix cursed--moving his hands from his waistband to his hips. He knew the man was right, but... "Do you just have an encyclopedic knowledge of every sexual encounter I've had in the last few years or what?"

"Not my fault you never remember that you have quarters with a lockable door." Murdock said with a dismissive shrug, never taking his eyes off of the blond man as he took in getting to see the familiar planes and valleys of the thief's tanned body. That damnable little smirk formed once more as the assassin raised a pale hand--beckoning the younger on with a finger. "Come on now, Boss. You're wasting a lot of time. Crew could be back soon and I don't know about you, but I'm sure they don't want to walk in on you screaming my name like a bitch in heat."

Phoenix wanted to retort--he really did--but, for once, the man decided to let discretion be the better part of valor and just keep his mouth shut as he turned so that his back was to the assassin, and stooped to unbuckle his own boots. A devious grin formed on his face when he swore he heard a sharp inhale from the lounge behind him--the money he'd spent on these pants had been very well spent.

After maneuvering his knee-high boots off, the thief turned back to the assassin--bringing his hands back to the waistband of his pants. "Now...any other smartass objections?"

"Sooner the pants come off, sooner I'll fuck you." Was all Murdock said, shrugging his shoulders once more--acting as if they were simply discussing the details of a treasure hunt or a heist. "Still what you want, right, Boss?"

Phoenix gritted his teeth in an attempt to mask the jolt of arousal that came from hearing the assassin's slow drawl--it was funny how he was still being called 'boss', yet anyone would know that the thief was not the one in control right now. "If me being here right now isn't enough for you..."

The blond finished unhooking his pants and pushed them down his legs until he could step out of the pile of cloth. He closed the distance between them and settled himself on the assassin's lap--hooking his arms around the older man's neck as he pushed his bare chest to Murdock's own clothed one. "...Then how's this?"

Phoenix pressed their lips together in a slow, heated kiss as Murdock brought his arms down so that he could grip the younger man by the hips as he returned the kiss.

The thief tangled his fingers into the older man's black hair--trying to work the styling gel free from the dark locks if only to see the assassin looking as mussed as Phoenix believed that he, himself, already looked. A devious grin formed on his lips as he directed the kiss between them--eagerly exploring the other man's mouth as he rocked his hips against the assassin's own. A pale hand reached up to curl into the thick length of the younger's hair, only to jerk him back--Murdock's rough, deep voice rumbling out as he spoke. "Easy, Boss. You want me to fuck you...not to let you dry hump me like a hormonal teenager."

"Then get your clothes off and do so." Phoenix growled out--trying to move his head...but realizing quickly that he could not break the assassin's grip on his hair. A shiver of excitement surged through him--he could swear that he had somehow gotten even harder from the idea of having even more of a taste of the immense strength that the assassin kept hidden. "I can strip you for you...play at being your happy little slave?"

"Better idea." Was all Murdock said before his other hand left the thief's hips and wrapped around the blond's own hard length. "If I can't make you cum just like this...you can strip me and I'll let you ride my dick as long as you need."

Phoenix groaned at the firm grip around his length--barely resisting the urge to attempt thrust forward into the older man's fist. "And if you...make me cum like this?"

"Then I'll cuff you, make you watch me strip, then fuck you through an orgasm..." Murdock's hand moved firmly and sure over the blond's length to cup around the head rub a calloused thumb over the slit--earning a low groan from the younger man at the contact that was too dry for his personal liking--as his other hand kept a harsh grip on the thief's hair to keep him still. "Then, well...we've got all night, so maybe I'll see just how many times I can fuck you before you pass out on me."

Phoenix moaned at that--the image of himself being cuffed to the assassin's bunk and fucked like that...well, now he was hoping that he would lose this wager. He brought one hand free of the other man's dark locks and brushed the pads of his fingers over the man's jawline to his goatee. "Kieran...break me."

Murdock drew in a harsh, heavy breath at those words--a part of him demanding that he keep his control, demanding that he not behave like a beast...but... "Left armrest panel."

Phoenix raised a brow, but shifted when Murdock's hand dropped from his hair so that the blond could lean over and open the panel. The blond grinned to himself as he drew out the metallic-colored tube from the confines of the panel. "Little something you want to share with me?"

"Doesn't every guy keep lube where they decide to get off the most?" Murdock said with a dismissive shrug at the tube was put into his hand. He released his grip on the blond's length to open the tube--squirting out some of the contents on his hand. "Hell...you keep at least one tube in your damn coat."

Phoenix...did not even get the chance to voice a response to the assassin's comment--Murdock's now wet hand curling back around the blond's length and cutting off any reply as the ravenette began stroking over the younger man's shaft, first down to the root then back up with a small twist at the head. Phoenix moaned at the touch--exactly how he liked, why was he surprised?--and braced his hands on the assassin's shoulders, rocking his hips into the contact.

Murdock braced his unoccupied hand to the small of the thief's back as he continued to work the younger man's length--maintaining his slow, rough pace and firm grip. A smug little smirk formed on his lips as he brought his thumb up and over the glans to tap at the slit, smearing the gathering fluid--he knew what felt good to him...and he knew, from what he'd seen, what worked to push the younger man over the edge quickly...but where was the fun in that?   
Why not drag it out?   
Why not make the thief beg to lose?

"How long until you're moaning for me, Boss?"

Phoenix gritted his teeth--half sure that his fingernails were digging crescents into the pale skin of the assassin's shoulders through the tight black shirt the man wore--and continued to rock against the hand stroking him. Murdock's lips quirked into that smug little smirk again as he slid his hand from the small of the younger man's back to his hip--earning a sharp curse from the blond as he easily stopped the thief's movements.  
Genetic 'superhuman' engineering had it's perks.

"Fuck--let me move! How are y-you even keeping me still like this?!" Phoenix said, trying desperately to thrust into the hand still stroking him. He knew that the assassin was stronger than he looked but this? What reason was there for any man to be this strong? What had the Syndicate even used this assassin for when he'd been leashed to them?

"You were making it to easy for me, Lex." The ravenette rumbled out, not taking his eyes off of the blond's face as the younger man let out a desperate, broken-sounding moan. "Besides...I've got plans for you tonight and you're going to need all of your strength before I'm done with you."

Phoenix cried out as he came into the palm of the older man's hand--his back arching as best as he could against the assassin's steely grip keeping his hips stilled--as Murdock covered the head of his dick to keep the younger man's seed from staining the ravenette's black clothes. "There we go."

Murdock drew his hand up and licked a finger clean before holding his hand up to the thief. "You lose, Boss. Clean me up then get yourself over onto my bunk."

Phoenix reached out and drew the assassin's hand to his lips--slowly licking and sucking each digit clean before moving to lick at the other man's palm. "Trust me, Kieran...not seeing myself as a loser right now."


End file.
